Toki's Return
by Yami-griffin
Summary: Halloween themed, takes place after the second session (spoilers)


(I apologize before had for possible personality flaws. Never paid too much attention to Sumishiba. That and I'm an artist.. Not a writer..)  
This takes place after the first session of DD, so if you haven't watched it all, don't read this if your gunna whine about spoilers.

-----  
Sumishiba was pacing around the now dark shrine, muttering to himself. 

"Bunch of great friends they are.. 'Stop making a fuss Ichirou.. We all had to do our shifts too'." He kicks a rock," Yeah.. But mine just happens to be the night you throw a Halloween party right?!".  
He continues to fume as Hades' Rush shifts his weight, sensing his partner being ill at ease. Sumishiba finally calms himself a bit and throws his back against one of the four stone dragons outside the shrine.   
He sighs, " I wanted pocky too..". 

  
Mean while.. In a sealed pocket universe.

"Good for nothing Shinryuu… couldn't even beat a those weaklings.." Toki sprawls out on his back, looking up into the swirling darkness that is the sky. At his comments, the ground beneath him stirs and a voice resonates in Toki's mind.  
"As if you were that much of a help to me as well? Impudent whelp of a human, why did I deem you worthy? A question that will haunt me for eternity it seems.."  
Toki gets to his feet, bows his head and sticks his hands in his pockets. Then turns around to face six glowing red slits, smiling his usual devious manner. 

"ah.. that's right, your kind of stuck with me now eh? You could always just kill me and cut some loose ends.. Oh wait, that right, you can't! At least if you want to be able to have another bought with chosen one.. Can't fight without a battery." Kohei shrugs," Not like I care any, already have my problems sorted out.." Toki takes out a claw from Shinryuu's rival and plays with it a little. 

Shinyuu's eyes focus on him, "Our goals are still the same regardless of what you say. You cannot hide you feelings from me whelp. You want to find the one that commands the chosen one for your--"

A whinny and servile voice interrupts Shinryuu and echoes inside the pocket universe, " Kohei? There's something odd happening with the Jinryuuseki.."

Toki stares up at the swirling sky and watches it become a solid purple. "what did you do Darks..?"

Hades' Rush looks up to the sky and is taken back for a moment. As the clouds drift away from the rising moon, it Casts an odd purple light over the shrine. Unsure of what to do, he turns to Sumishiba and brushes hid tail against the brooding human. It takes a moment, but Sumishiba realizes he's being called back to conciseness. He looks up to his Dragon for a second, a little annoyed from being disturbed from his brooding , then notices the purple tint in the moon light and a shimmering glow coming from inside the shrine. Sumishiba recoils for a second and mutters, " I had to say it couldn't get worse didn't I?.." then works up the courage to enter the shrine and investigate. 

Now, with the walls of the Jinryuuseki visible, Toki approaches one and examines it. At his touch part of the purple barrier falls away. Toki raises his eye brow and presses his whole hand against the barrier, with the same affect. He leans down and pears out of the hole, to meet a singular red and yellow eye.  
"Kohei!! ..wow your so small…". As Darks finishes his statement, Toki grabs the black fluffy ball by the tail and pulls him towards the barrier. 

"How about doing something useful for a change and get me out of here!"  
Shinryuu rears his head and watches the human. " You think you can leave so simply while we are still linked, whelp?"  
Kohei turns to look at the dragon god, "Simply? Yes." He grins and runs at the barrier, shattering it like a stained glass window while yelling "bye bye".

Shinryuu settles back down with a glint in his red eyes, " You'll be back Whelp, mark my words. 

Sumishiba enters the shrine a run and almost looses his footing when attempting to stop. He stares almost in horror at what lies before him, "Toki?! How in the name of the gods did you get out?!" Sumishiba continues to stare as his glasses start to fall down his nose , while Toki walks into the light with Darks perched on his shoulder.  
"Firstly, that's Toki-sama to you, it's impolite not use a honoring title.. And secondly.. Well, lets say I just got a little bored of 'ol Shinryuu there.. " He pauses to motion to the Jinryuuseki. "I'd much rather spend some quality time with your little gang ", Toki smirks, taking particular delight in watching a former colleague squirm. "Thought your not the one I want to see at the moment, so if you would kindly," he pauses to give a brief laugh, " Disappear." Toki Glares at Sumishiba as Darks prepares to swallow him.

Hades' Rush watches as the black ball of fluff 'unhinges' his jaws as he prepares to consume Rush's partner with a low growl in his throat. Using the spear on his head, the dragon plunges into the shrine, which does stop Darks, but also destroys a support, causing debris to fall on the three inside. Sumishiba plus himself out but passes out soon after. Hades' Rush thinking it would be more important to get his human help, as gingerly as the heavily blades dragon can, he gathers up Sumishiba and heads back to the others. Leaving behind the stereotypical hand clawing it's way out of the rubble, in this case that hand happens to have a white glove on it. 

Obbaba-sama bows her head after hearing Ichirou's tale. " This is not good.. The Dark one still retains much of his power and is not yet sleeping…" Harigarwa, who was dressed like a big, fluffy white bunny, at Yukino's request, sucks on his carrot and asks, "and because it's Halloween, the magical powers are more heightened tonight thus letting the dimensional gateway that holds Shinryuu captive weakens, but in this case Toki was able to free himself..". All eyes go to the fluffy bunny. Hagiwara blinks then realizes they didn't hear a thing he said, and their just looking at his tail. His eye twitches, " damnit.. No one listens to me.. Not even my sweet honey…" He walks off dejectedly. Reiji Walks up to Obbaba with Chibi dangling in his arms.   
" We Sealed him once, We'll do it again! Isn't that right Chibi!." Chibi smiles and gives a happy "Weee" sound. 

"Clumsy oft of a dragon, " Toki says as he dusts himself off a final time. "Ichirou still can't control that thing completely.. How sad is that? Keh.." Toki looks around the shine, seeing the Jinryuuseki in the rubble he smiles and walks towards the edge of the floating mountain. "Darks, go makes sure they're ready for me, would be a same to waste a good challenge if they weren't ready…"  
"Yes, Kohei!" With that, Darks speeds off, leaving Toki in the chill night wind. Toki Smiles in the moonlight and steps to the edge of the island. He pauses her fore a moment and holds out his arm and lets the chill night air blew past his body, though clothing and catching the strands of gray hair. He smiles, and lets himself fall of the floating island. A few hundred feet above the ground a large white, feathered blur picks him up in his decent. The large griffin-dragon flies off in the direction that Darks left a few moments earlier. 

Reiji and the other rush outside to a palling sky, to find the court yard filled with the towns people. "What's going on here, " Yukino whispers to herself as Hagiwara cowers close to her. One of the town's people advances on them with a scythe in hand. Unfortunately for that villager, they had targeted Rokkaku. While chugging his alcohol of choice, Rokkaku simple extended an arm and clothes-lined the man.   
"Don't hurt them! Look at their eyes, they're in some kind of trance!" Yukino yells at him. Rokkaku shrugs and goes back to his guzzling. 

At that moment Darks shows himself above the crowd, "So predicable of the good guys.. You won't attack the people that took up in, no you could never think of suck a thin--".   
"DARKS!" Reiji and the little Chibi stand in a battle ready position, glaring down the dark dragon. "Prepare to see the light.. Chibi lets go!"  
(magical transformation time where it takes about a minute but no one attacks.. Gotta love anime laws of physics)

Big Chibi hovers above the dwarfed Darks for a moment before a white streak plows into Chibi and imbeds him into the pavement. Light machine agilely jump off the guardian dragon and hovers a few yards away with Toki standing on his head with the back drop of mountains glowing with the coming light. Smiling slyly at Reiji, he says, " Told you I'd be back to win this."

Before Chibi can fully get to his feet, Light Machine shoots the ground out from under him with his eye beams and slaps his head into the stone with one of his over sized paws. Kohei Laughs to himself, " Don't tell me it's been so long since we had this dance the little guardian here forgot the steps?" Light machine sends Chibi rolling into another building with a whip of his tail. Toki's eyes narrow as he watches Reiji struggle. " I would have thought you to give a better fight than in the old days.. Your such a disappointment.. Why don't you just Die.." Toki Smirks evilly and is about to give Light Machine command to attack as the first rays of the morning light tough his skin., with an interesting affect. His skin starts to gas and turn black and purple. The gas collects until all that remains of himself, Light Machine and Darks is a cloud of darkness drift back to the shrine. 

Obbaba smiles, " Only in the Halloween hours does the dark one holds the increased powers, without them, things return to the way they were.

  
(back in the Jinryuuseki)  


"Shut up.. Just shut up…" Toki Growls at the dragon god.   
Shinryuu curls up contently and smiles, You are mine whelp, he eyes seems to say as he stares at Kohei.


End file.
